


Always

by LittleTreeLittleMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTreeLittleMe/pseuds/LittleTreeLittleMe
Summary: An alternate ending to 4x22.What if Lena confronted Kara about what Lex told her instead of waiting?





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet from @nialuthor
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! <3

Lena watches as Lex takes his last breath. She doesn’t shed a tear for him. The brother she knew, the brother she loved, died the day he needlessly murdered innocent people in pursuit of Superman. He can never hurt anyone again. Those families can finally get the closure they deserved. Yet Lex still managed to hurt her one final time, the truth bounces around her skull. Even in death he couldn’t go out peacefully. She turns her attention to the screen. Watching the proof that her best friend is, in fact, Supergirl. Once the footage ends she turns on her heels and leaves. Not sparing a second glance at her brothers corpse. 

 

“Maybe Lex was right. I really am a joke, a fool,” Tears stream down her face as her only thought becomes “Kara is Supergirl”. It plays on repeat as she wipes her tears away over, and over.

 

Lena walks slowly to her car. She starts to go numb, the anger, the regret, the sadness, all washing away. The tears stop as she presses the start button bringing her car to life. The quiet hum of the engine soothes her as she starts to drive. She has no destination in mind, she just wants to forget. Forget the lies she’s been told, the trust she has lost, the friends that betrayed her. She starts to wonder who knew, and who didn’t. She wonders how many people made fools of her. Once her tears cloud her vision pulls over on the deserted road she found herself on. She smashes her hand against her steering wheel leaning her head back and just crying. Lena lets all her emotions wash over her until the beeping of her phone becomes too much to ignore. 

 

**3 missed calls from Kara Danvers**

**1 new voicemail from Kara Danvers**

**4 text messages from Kara Danvers**

 

Lena opts to read the texts not knowing if she would be able to maintain a phone call without crying. 

**Kara** : Hey. I heard about Lex. I’m so sorry. J’onn, Alex, Brainy, Nia, Kelly and I are doing an impromptu game night at J’onn’s place if you want to join. I know it’s super last minute but there will be booze and food! Oh and games! Lots of games. You can even choose the game if you want to. Or you don’t need to play at all you can just watch. 

**Kara** : Alex just reminded me that you might want to be alone. If that’s the case it’s fine too! I know how hard it is to lose a family member. Just know the option is there if you want be around people. And laugh maybe…?

**Kara** : If game night is too many people I can meet you someplace for drinks and ice cream! 

**Kara** : Just remember I’m here for you no matter what. Not matter the time or the place I’ll be there for you. Best friends right? 

 

Lena reads the text messages over and over again. She’s angry, yet she feels loved. She doesn’t hate Kara. She never could. She loves her to much. Lena gasps dropping her phone as she suddenly remembers that it is believed that Supergirl killed Lex. Kara was more concerned for how she was doing than anything else. Tears flow freely down her face. She can’t stop them even if she wanted to. It takes her 10 minutes before the tears slow enough for her to answer Kara’s message. 

 

**Lena** : Hey! Thanks for the invitation. I think I’ll swing by for a bit. 

**Lena** : Lex has been dead to me for many years. I guess it is just official now? Do you know how Supergirl is doing? That fight looked harsh. 

 

Kara’s response was almost immediate. Especially for the length she sent. Lena chuckles slightly. She had always assumed she was just a fast typer, guess superspeed comes in handy that way. She truly wonders how she hadn’t seen it all before.

 

**Kara** : Yay can’t wait to see you! Yeah, she’s fine. A little banged up and all but she’s in one piece. I’ll let her know you were thinking about her, it’s nice of you to ask about her, I know she cares for you too! Do you want a lift over? I can swing by and grab you. I can be there in a jiff! It doesn’t matter where you are! 

**Lena** : That’s good to hear. I think I can manage to drive myself over just fine Kara. But thank you for the offer. Also you did a really nice job on the article. I’m glad it changed the public’s mind about everything. Do you want me to bring anything over? 

**Lena** : Okay I’m going to start driving again. I’ll see you in a bit. 

**Kara** : Bring whatever you would like as long as you come with it!

**Kara** : Thank you! And okay! Drive safe! <3

 

Lena smiles to herself. She could never hate Kara. She knows she can’t. She loves her too much to hate her. Lena pulls back onto the main road heading backs towards the city. 

 

As she drives her thoughts become overwhelmed. She thinks back to the start. All of Kara’s little quirks. The small things she pushed off in order to maintain her innocence. The nagging voice that started the second Kara told Lena she “flew here. On the bus!” came to the forefront of her mind. 

 

Lena thinks of all the little things she’s seen Kara do, and just pushed off. From the fight at the DEO to disappearing during their cycling class. The fact she thought they were flying when she was poisoned. She laughs to herself as she remembers how she pushed off the fact that Kara and Supergirl had the same scar, the same earrings. How she chalked it up to some weird coincidence. Solely because Lex was right, she didn’t want to see what was right in front of her all along. 

 

The closer she gets to the city. The more she thinks the more connections she draws the more she smiles and laughs as she does. The anger starts to dissipate. Yes she’s mad. Yes she is furious Kara didn’t tell her, but she understands. She understands why Kara kept this secret. 

 

As Lena pulls up to the liquor store she realizes how she always knew. She always knew Kara was Supergirl. It is why she didn’t turn around on the plane. She just didn’t want to admit it to herself. A part of her, a large part admittedly, wanted to maintain that innocence. 

 

She walks to the isle she needs. She grabs an expensive bottle of red and white wine. As she approaches the front of the store she snags a shot of vodka. She pays and starts the drive to J’onn’s place. 

 

Lena pulls in, shutting the engine off. She quickly downs the vodka knowing she needs something to get through tonight. Lena checks her reflection in the mirror. She cringes as they all will know she’s been crying. There's nothing she can do now though. Kara probably heard her pull in. She gathers the black canvas bag and makes her way to the front of the building. As she enters she’s assaulted with warm welcomes. 

 

She hears a

“Hey!” from J’onn.

“Yay!” from her sweet Kara 

A gentle “hi” from Kelly. 

“There she is,” from Alex, who for the first time since her and Maggie broke up looks truly happy. Lena wonders what happened, well more likely who happened to bring that smile back to her face. 

 

“James will be here soon, and then the whole family will be together,” J’onn says and Lena’s brings her eyes to Kara. Suddenly hit with the realization that she won’t be able to get through this night. Tears fill her eyes as she looks at the blonde. 

 

Brainy’s “huzzah!” barely registers with her as she tries to comprehend Kara’s inquiry of “Where’ve you been?”

 

Does she answer on the side of the road crying due to the lies she’s been told? Or that she was killing Lex? 

 

Lena decides to go a slightly safer route as she blinked back her never ending tears “I didn’t know what to bring so I brought red and white.” She pulls out the bottle of white bringing it up to her shoulder. She doesn’t register Alex’s “yes” or Nia’s “nice”. All she sees is Kara’s sad smile and suddenly the bottle is leaving her hand flying towards Kara’s head. Alex barely dodges the bottle that Kara miraculously catches just before it hits her face. Slowly lowering the bottle to her lap Kara’s terrified face rests slowly on Lena. 

 

“Dam Kara, still got those fast reflexes huh?” Alex chuckles nervously grabbing the bottle from the spooked blonde. 

 

“How dare you? How dare you lie to me? I’m sorry I do not think I can do this tonight. I need to go,” Lena cries the tears streaming down her face once again. She places the bottle of red down on the floor before turning on her heels and rushing out the door. 

 

She thinks she hears Kelly ask what’s going on, as she exits the front door. Before she’s barely made it a 100 feet from the building when Kara is in front of her, tears gleaming in her own eyes. 

 

“Lena…” Kara slowly reaches her hand out to rest on Lena’s arm. Lena pulls back so violently that she would have fallen if it weren’t for Kara. As soon as she’s steady Kara drops her hands and takes a step back from Lena. Lena doesn’t know whether she appreciates it or wishes she was back in the blondes arms. 

 

“Don’t you even start with me Kara Danvers, or should I say Kara Zor-El. You have lied to me. For years. And I was stupid enough to believe you. To  _ trust _ you. To  _ love _ you. You know Lex was right. I am a fool. A fool for not seeing the truth that was so blatantly in front of me. I can see it so clearly now. The scar is identical, the earrings, the piercing blue eyes. How do you even possibly begin to think that was a good disguise? It is so mediocre and half assed it is a miracle everyone who has ever meet both of you does not know. And you. You cannot keep a secret to save your life. Yet you kept this one from me. How dare you? How dare you tell me to be honest with you when you were never honest with me. When I spilled my heart to you yet you told me little white lies. I cannot believe I trusted you. My own brother bleeding out in front of me was more truthful with me than you were,” 

 

“What? You saw Lex? But I watched him fall right in front of me,” 

 

“He jumped to his liar. I shot him to make sure he would never hurt anyone ever again. Lex is finally, and truly dead,”

 

“Lena,” Kara takes a step forward bringing her hand to wipe away the brunettes tears. “I am so sorry you had to do that, I thought when he fell he died. I didn’t even realize he hadn’t. You should have never had to do that,”

 

“I’ve already mourned him, he died the second he tried to kill your cousin. This was to ensure he would never, ever, hurt anyone again,” Kara pulls Lena into a hug as she breaks down, not wanting to be on the main road in case people get a little to nosy, Kara attempts to lead Lena towards the parking lot, but the brunette was not having it. Kara bites the bullet and very quickly flies the two of them to the back of the building. As Kara lowers them back to the ground she pulls back from the brunette slightly. 

 

“Lena. Please let me explain. I never wanted t-”

 

“If you finish that with ‘hurt you’ I will walk away, and never speak to you again. What did you think would happen if you kept this from me?”

 

“I never wanted you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you. You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. To let you know. Keeping this from you was the worst thing I could ever do. I hated myself every time I didn’t tell you. But I did it to protect you. If you knew you would have been in more danger. More issues would have arose. I swear, I always planned on telling you. Hell. I tried to tell you several times over these past few days but I kept chickening out. I didn’t want to lose our friendship. I didn’t want to lose you. I… I love you too much to lose you Lena,” Kara reaches up to her own face to wipe away the tears trailing down her cheeks. 

 

“I feel like I always knew, but I never admitted it to myself. It’s why I didn’t turn around on the plane. Why I knew you were fine after the plane almost crashed, though now thinking of it I guess I should say thank you for saving us? Why I let you go back for that stupid recorder. Why you and Supergirl were never in the same room even if you were at the same event. I always knew. I just didn’t want to know so I ignored it. I chose not to acknowledge it because I needed to ignore it until you told me. I just hate that Lex was the one to tell me,”

 

“I wanted to tell you so many times. I tried so many times. I never doubted our friendship. I never doubted that when I told you, you would keep it secret. Trust me when I say that I trust you with my life. I wanted to tell you almost immediately after we became close. I just couldn’t,” 

 

“In a way I get that, but at the same time I do not,” Lena runs her hands through her hair, wishing she had more to drink than that one measly shot. 

 

“Can you ever forgive me?”

 

“Kara, I love you too much to be mad at you for a long time. I just need time to process everything, this definitely changes our dynamic. But I want no more secrets okay?”

 

“Deal. No more secrets,”

 

“Good. I truly am sorry Lena. I am so glad you know now, I hated lying to you,”

 

“Well since we aren’t lying to each other anymore…” Lena whispers as she steps towards Kara, her hand moving up to tuck some hair behind the blonde’s ear. She slowly moves her face closer to Kara’s, stopping when their lips are barely touching. She wants to give Kara the chance to pull away if she doesn’t want this. When Kara moves impossibly closer to Lena, while still keeping their lips apart, she rests her hands on the brunettes hips as Lena brings hers up to the blondes shoulders. The duo leans in allowing their lips to touch. Kara pulls Lena impossibly close deepening the kiss. Lena swears she sees sparks fly as Kara’s lips move against her own. She kisses Kara until her head is spinning due to lack of oxygen. As she pulls back she leans her forehead against Kara’s, leaning further into Kara’s embrace.

 

“Wow,” Kara breathes, kissing Lena’s nose as Lena tries to catch her breathe.

 

“Is that all you have to say love? ‘Wow’? Because I certainly can think of some other things,”

 

“Lena do you want this? Us?” Kara asks attempting to pull back, as she does though Lena pulls her in for another kiss.

 

“Yes you idiot. I want this. I want us. I love you Kara Zor-El,”

 

“I love you too Lena Luthor. So, um, I guess we’re a bit more than friends now?”

 

“Just slightly,” Lena laughs pulling her lips closer for a small peck. She’s already addicted to Kara’s kisses, each one makes her head swoon and her heart flutter.

 

“But, uh, you’re with me, right?”

 

“Always,”


End file.
